kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable
Traduction française de la série *KH1: Laurent Sautière & Jacques Martine *COM: Jacques Martine *KH2: Jacques Martine & Sylvain Chollet *358: Monia Kim *BBS: Monia Kim *REC: Jacques Martine *DDD: Around the Word (supervisé par Amandine Miceli) *1.5: Monia Kim *2.5: Marlène Dubois & Laurent Sautière *2.8: Monia Kim *KH3: Résumés (?) Théâtre Le mode Théâtre est un mécanisme récurrent de la série Kingdom Hearts. Ce mode, introduit avec Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, est généralement débloqué en terminant un partie du jeu, peu importe le niveau de difficulté. (Noms JP et US à ajouter) ''Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix'' Ce mode est exclusif à Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix dans la compilation Kingdom Hearts: HD 1.5 + 2.5 ReMIX, via un DLC gratuit. Scènes *... ''Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories'' Le théâtre est séparé en 2 parties: celle de Sora et celle de Riku. Scènes Les positions des paliers 2 à 10 / des sous-sols 11 à 4 dépendent des choix effectués durant la partie. Les cinématiques impliquant le Manoir ne changent pas de position, peu importe le monde choisi. Sora *'Introduction' **'Une promesse de retrouvailles'* *'1er palier : Ville de Traverse' **'Perdre pour mieux trouver'* **'Où sont nos amis ?' **'La loi des cartes' **'Léon et Youfie' **'Un cadeau de Léon' **'Une ville faite de souvenirs' **'Quand sonnera la cloche' **'Méfie-toi de tes souvenirs' **'Tu t'en souviendras ?'* **'Quand tes souvenirs endormis s'éveilleront'* *'2e palier : Agrabah' **'Une aventure oubliée'* **'Sauver Aladdin' **'Le génie et la lampe magique' **'Le vœu d'Aladdin' **'Jasmine est en danger' **'Les ambitions de Jafar' **'Génie-Jafar' **'Le dernier vœu' **'Pages du journal disparues'* **'La fille dans la salle blanche'* *'3e palier : Colisée de l'Olympe' **'Perd-on nos souvenirs ?'* **'La Coupe du Colisée de l'Olympe' **'En deux mots' **'La mission de Cloud' **'Arrêtons Cloud' **'Hadès' **'Ça ne m'intéresse pas' **'L'important'* **'Un sourire narquois'* *'4e palier : Pays des Merveilles' **'Le porte-bonheur'* **'À la poursuite du Lapin blanc' **'Le procès d'Alice' **'Des cartes à nos trousses' **'Le Chat de Cheshire' **'L'embuscade de la Reine' **'Ce qui est vraiment vrai' **'Les souvenirs ressurgissent'* **'Une fille dessine des souvenirs'* *'5e palier : Monstro' **'Les souvenirs d'un autre'* **'Pinocchio et Jiminy' **'Geppetto' **'La raison de son mensonge' **'Le courage de Pinocchio' **'Lutte intestine' **'Monstro éternue' **'Â la prochaine' **'La fille sur les îles'* **'La clé du complot'* *'6e palier : Ville d'Halloween' **'Comment s'appelait-elle ?'* **'Jack, le Roi des cauchemars' **'Maudits Sans-cœur' **'L'invention du Dr Finklestein' **'Sally s'inquiète' **'Le cauchemar d'Oogie' **'Les vrais souvenirs' **'L'impitoyable Larxene'* **'Une carte pour le mioche'* **'Vexen le scientifique'* *'7e palier : Atlantica' **'Pour sauver Naminé'* **'Ariel est pressée' **'Le trident volé' **'Le stratagème d'Ursula' **'Anguille sous roche' **'La vérité éclate' **'Les retrouvailles avec Riku'* **'Un ami sans voix'* *'8e palier : Pays Imaginaire' **'Ne jamais oublier de sourire'* **'Sur un bateau' **'Peter Pan à la rescousse' **'Le cœur de Wendy' **'La rage du Capitaine Crochet' **'Même quand nous aurons grandi' **'Un combat entre amis'* **'Hors d'atteinte'* **'Nous, les Simili'* *'9e palier : Forteresse oubliée' **'Sora, Riku et Naminé'* **'Belle repousse la Bête' **'Le cœur vacillant de Belle' **'Un cœur volé' **'Maléfique' **'Ensemble à nouveau' **'Où est Riku ?'* **'La pique de Marluxia'* *'10e palier : Forêt des Rêves Bleus' **'Une promesse envers Naminé'* **'À la recherche de personne' **'Qui est là ?' **'Salut, Porcinet' **'Les légumes de Coco Lapin' **'Un petit présent' **'Les ballons' **'Les conseils de Maître Hibou' **'C'est moi, Tigrou !' **'Faut rebondir' **'Le puits des vents' **'Le jeu de Petit Gourou' **'La queue de Bourriquet' **'Un cadeau accidentel' **'Amis pour toujours' **'Je suis Vexen'* **'Sur l'autre face ?'* **'Éliminer le traître'* *'11e palier : Cité du Crépuscule' **'La carte mystère'* **'Une ville oubliée' **'Des souvenirs qui lient' **'La fin de Vexen' **'Conspiration et rébellion'* **'Des souvenirs concordants'* **'Le faux porte-bohneur'* **'La dispute'* **'La seule qui puisse le sauver'* *'12e palier : Îles du Destin' **'Sora tout seul'* **'Des amis sur les îles' **'Le Riku de mes souvenirs' **'Les îles s'écroulent' **'La fille qui n'existait pas' **'Un souvenir latent' **'Celle qui m'est la plus chère'* **'Larxene jubile'* **'Faux souvenirs, vrais sentiments'* *'13e palier : Manoir Oblivion' **'Une nouvelle promesse'* **'L'ombre furtive'* **'Axel face à Marluxia'* **'Les flammes dansantes d'Axel'* **'Axel disparaît'* **'Promesse réelle ou non...'* **'L'affrontement final'* **'Le monde du néant'* **'Marluxia sombre dans l'oubli'* **'Ton propre cœur'* *'Fin' **'Une promesse dans la lumière'* Riku *'12e sous-sol : Forteresse oubliée' **'La fin du sommeil'* **'La Fortersse oubliée' **'Mon ancienne chambre' **'Un cœur vide' **'Le retour de Maléfique' **'Ansem des Ténèbres'* **'La proposition d'Ansem'* **'L'Organisation'* *'11e sous-sol : Agrabah' **'L'odeur des Ténèbres et la lumière du Roi'* **'L'autre héros'* *'10e sous-sol : Monstro' **'Celui qui évolue dans le crépuscule'* **'Les données volées'* *'9e sous-sol : Pays Imaginaire' **'Zexion le stratège'* *'8e sous-sol : Ville de Traverse' **'Riku face à Riku'* **'Une copie fière'* **'Vexen et la réplique'* *'7e sous-sol : Atlantica' **'Ce que tu devrais être'* **'Des souvenirs mensongers'* *'6e sous-sol : Colisée de l'Olympe' **'L'ombre de Kairi'* *'5e sous-sol : Pays des Merveilles' **'Mettre la main sur Riku'* *'4e sous-sol : Ville d'Halloween' **'Serai-je libéré des Ténèbres ?'* **'Lexaeus le tactiturne'* **'Une révélation'* **'Le monde des Ténèbres'* **'Le cœur du Roi'* **'Le startège passe à l'action'* *'3e sous-sol : Îles du Destin' **'Une carte de chez soi'* **'Les amis perdus' **'Les souvenirs perdus' **'Celui qui détruisit sa terre natale' **'Le retour d'un ami' **'Rien qu'à toi' **'Accepter les Ténèbres' **'La fin du stratège'* *'2e sous-sol : Cité du Crépuscule' **'Retrouvailles avec le Roi'* **'DiZ'* **'L'ultime face-à-face' **'Là où irait le mien' **'Le choix de Riku'* **'Les conseils de DiZ'* *'1er sous-sol : Manoir Oblivion' **'La décision de Riku et la détermination du Roi'* **'En plein cœur des Ténèbres'* **'Une odeur putride'* **'Les Ténèbres libérées'* **'Après le combat'* *'Fin' **'Là où mène cette voie'* ''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix'' Dans la version japonaise originale sur PlayStation 2, ce mode est accessible en finissant le jeu, et en ayant des données de partie terminée de Re:Chain of Memories sur sa carte mémoire. Scènes *'1er jour: la Cité du Crépuscule' **'Des rêves liés' **'Le rêve de cette nuit' **'Objets volés' **'Seifer entre en scène' **'Un mystérieux voleur' **'Une ombre dans les bois' **'Pris au piège' **'Une Keyblade apparaît' **'La clef disparaît' **'Photos-souvenirs' **'Un crépuscule aveuglant' **'DiZ et l'homme en noir' *'2e jour : la remise en question' **'La clef du rêve' **'Un matin comme les autres' **'L'inconnu' **'Tous à la mer !' **'La promesse faite à Hayner' **'De l'argent de poche' **'Les souvenirs' **'Le retour de l'inconnu' **'Les munnies ont disparu !' **'Perçois-tu Sora ?' **'Ce qui se trame dans l'ombre' *'3e jour : la jeune fille' **'Rencontre onirique' **'De la lumière dans le labo' **'La fille en blanc' **'Vision fantomatique au réveil' **'Le message d'Hayner' **'Roxas rencontre la fille' **'En route pour le manoir' **'La fille s'est envolée, des ennemis sont apparus' **'Combat sur la grande place' **'Le conseil de la jeune fille' **'Sur le palier d'éveil' **'La Keyblade' **'Une ombre gigantesque' **'Roxas triomphe' **'Elle s'appelle Naminé' **'Roxas revient à lui' **'Désolé...' **'Les promesses d'hier' **'Le malentendu' **'Un élément incoontrôlable' *'4e jour : la finale' **'Un rêve plein de promesses' **'Réveil difficile' **'Un combat acharné' **'Premier round : Hayner contre Roxas' **'Second round : Vivi contre Seifer' **'La finale' **'Les prolongations' **'Axel entre en scène' **'Un cri du cœur' **'Un proposition malhonnête' **'Roxas triomphe encore' **'Des trésors à partager' **'Kairi et Selphie' **'Ça commence par un "S" !' **'Kairi reprend connaissance' **'Une bouteille à la mer' **'Il s'appelle Ansem' **'Le sort réservé aux traîtres' *'5e jour : les boulversements' **'Un réveil confus' **'Des devoirs de vacances' **'Les sept mystères de la Cité du Crépuscule' **'La course aux sept mystères' **'En voiture !' **'Le quartier résidentiel et son escalier' **'La vérité derrière les rumeurs' **'Le sixième mystère' **'Du haut de la colline' **'Le train fantôme' **'Le septième mystère' **'La maison hantée' **'La chambre de Naminé' **'Du vent dans les rideaux' **'Plus que deux jours de vacances' **'Même gare, mêmes amis' **'Les finitions' *'6e jour : la fin de l'été' **'Adieux oniriques' **'Sur le rivage des ténèbres' **'Keyblade contre Keyblade' **'L'ombre de l'autre' **'Un monde s'évanouit' **'La mission d'Axel' **'Les ordres de DiZ' **'La désolation d'Axel' **'Le souvenir de la Keyblade' **'Des dessins sur tous les murs' **'Roxas et son passé' **'Ceux qui n'existent pas' **'La pièce secrète' **'L'ordinateur' **'Roxas, le numéro 13' **'Le résultat de la bataille' **'Réminiscences' **'Des ennuis sur le chemin' **'La fureur d'Axel' **'Toujours victorieux' **'Une triste existence' **'Dans une prochaine vie' **'Amis endormis' **'DiZ, serviteur du monde' **'Mes vacances d'été...' *'La Cité du Crépuscule : Sora s'éveille' **'Un passager de marque' **'Des voix qui interpellent' **'Un endroit familier' **'Pence et Olette ont fait une rencontre' **'Altercations devant la gare' **'Sa Majesté, le Roi !' **'Les au revoir' **'Des pochettes identiques' **'La larme' **'À bord du train' **'Trois personnes sur la Colline du Couchant' **'En arrivant à la mystérieuse tour' **'Je m'appelle Pat' **'Les habitants de la tour' **'Finalement, rien n'a changé...' **'Maître Yen Sid' **'Le passé et l'avenir' **'Les Trois Bonnes Fées' **'Le cadeau des Fées' **'Le grand départ' **'Le retour de la mauvaise fée' *'La Forteresse oubliée : des ombres se réunissent' **'Pat est entré dans le château' **'Le trio arrive à la Forteresse oubliée' **'Le système de défense' **'Youfie, la super ninja' **'Le Comité de restauration' **'Regardez ça.' **'L'obstacle à la restauration' **'Il se trame quelque chose...' **'L'Organisation XIII' **'Le Guerrier de Lumière' *'Le château de la Bête (première partie)' **'Un rigissement qui résonne' **'Combat de salon' **'La Bête est étrange' **'Une voix derrière la porte' **'Les problèmes de Belle' **'Les gardiens de la porte' **'À l'entrée des geôles' **'Les habitant du château' **'Une vérité cachée' **'Les manigances de l'Organisation' **'La Bête reprend ses esprits' **'Les cris de Belle' **'Combat dans la salle de bal' **'Nnervure s'énerve...' **'L'agonie du Sans-cœur' **'Le combat ne fait que commencer' *'La Terre des Dragons (première partie)' **'Ambitieux Shan Yu' **'Ce brave Mushu' **'Mulan s'engage dans l'armée' **'L'entraînement commence' **'L'anéantissement' **'Combat aux sommets' **'Une avalanche d'ennemis' **'Shan Yu a survécu' **'La capitale est en danger' **'Il n'ira pas plus loin' **'Un héros national' *'Le Colisée (première partie)' **'Hercule, le héros' **'Perdue dans les enfers' **'Mégara, l'amie des héros' **'Sora rend visite à Hadès' **'Une ombre furtive' **'Un membre de l'Organisation en fuite' **'Hadès, plein de ressources' **'Le chemin des morts' **'Auron, le guerrier des Enfers' **'De héros en zéro' **'Hadès aux trousses' **'Le gardien légendaire' **'Hadès se charge de tout' **'Cerbère, le chien des Enfers' **'La grande évasion' **'Un héros éreinté' **'Auron a disparu' **'Les desseins d'Hadès' **'Un bien mauvais pressentiment' **'Les retrouvailles avec Hercule' **'La Pierre de l'Olympe' **'La victoire en deux mots' **'L'entraînement de Phil' **'Mégara a été enlevée' **'Bienvenue aux Enfers' **'Hercule et l'Hydre' **'Sora se mesure à Demyx' **'Forces retrouvées' **'Le sceau est brisé' **'Incorrigible Pat' **'Un vrai héros' **'Les renforts' **'Unis dans l'adversité' **'Hadès jubile' **'Le monde de l'Olympe est en danger' **'L'Hydre revient à l'attaque' **'Après l'effort...' *'Le Château Disney et la Rivière Intemporelle' **'Le retour de Maléfique' **'Anomalies au château' **'Les prières de la Reine' **'Il y a quelque chose de bizarre...' **'Bienvenue au Château Disney !' **'La Reine Minnie' **'Une salle d'audience scellée' **'Des Sans-cœur dans tous les coins' **'Le passage secret' **'La Ppierre Angulaire de Lumière' **'De retour chez Merlin' **'Un portail vers l'étrange' **'La porte est ouverte' **'Un monde monochrome' **'Il faut neutraliser Pat' **'Ce n'était pas le coupable ?' **'Les fenêtres' **'Remue-ménage chez le Roi' **'La première fenêtre' **'La fureur de Maléfique' **'Le mystère s'épaissit' **'Sur les lieux de l'incendie' **'La deuxième fenêtre' **'Le bon vieux temps...' **'L'autre portail' **'Le monde de Lilliput' **'La troisième fenêtre' **'Une porte vers le passé' **'Un monde du passé' **'Le chantier' **'La quatrième fenêtre' **'Le coupable entre en scène' **'Les déductions de Sora' **'Le bateau volé' **'Pat s'échappe' **'Il y a deux Pat ?' **'Sora scelle la porte du temps' **'En avant, Willy !' **'Retour à la maison' **'Le château est sauvé' *'Port Royal (première partie)' **'Un endroit étrange' **'Des pirates morts-vivants' **'Lorsque la lune luit' **'Trouver Barbossa !' **'Elisabeth et Will' **'Le capitaine Jack Sparrow' **'Le trésor maudit' **'L'île de la Muerta' **'Du sang en offrande' **'Will s'enfuit' **'En avant !' **'Où est Jack ?' **'Du brouhaha sur l'île de la Muerta' **'Ne jamais faire confiance à un pirate...' **'Le sang des Turner' **'Jack est prisonnier' **'L'attaque du Black Pearl' **'D'âpres négociations' **'Le piège tendu par Barbossa' **'Tous à l'île de la Muerta !' **'Un corps immortel' **'Le repos éternel' **'Leurs routes se séparent' *'Agrabah (première partie)' **'Les états d'âme de Iago' **'Un travail d'équipe' **'Il faut retrouver Aladdin...' **'La princesse Jasmine' **'Au voleur !' **'Aladdin et Abu' **'La lampe de Jafar' **'La Caverne aux Merveilles' **'Les pièges de la Caverne' **'Abu insère la gemme' **'De l'autre côté de la porte...' **'Un montagne d'or !' **'À Agrabah, vite !' **'Derrière le rideau' **'Le marchand contre Pat' **'Une course pour la lampe !' **'La joie d'être vainqueurs' **'La lampe est en lieu sûr' **'Entre amis' **'À bientôt' *'La Ville d'Halloween (première partie)' *'La Terre des Lions (première partie)' *'La Forêt des Rêves Bleus : amis pour la vie' *'Atlantica : un monde en harmonie' *'La Cité du Crépuscule : l'amitié' *'La Forteresse oubliée : l'ordinateur' *'La Forteresse oubliée : la grande bataille' *'Le château de la Bête (deuxième partie)' *'La Terre des Dragons (deuxième partie)' *'Le Colisée (deuxième partie)' *'Port Royal (deuxième partie)' *'Agrabah (deuxième partie)' *'La Ville d'Halloween (deuxième partie)' *'La Terre des Lions (deuxième partie)' *'Le Jardin Radieux et la Forteresse oubliée' *'???' *'La Cité du Crépuscule : une ville derrière la ville' *'L'endroit où vont les cœurs' *'Retrouvailles' *'???' ''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'' Dans la version originale, il suffit simplement de terminer le jeu. Dans la version HD (nommée Chapitres), il suffit de visionner le film pour le débloquer. Pour cette dernière, des résumés sont inclus. La scène "Des larmes" contient 2 minutes supplémentaires dans Kingdom Hearts: HD 1.5 + 2.5 ReMIX. Scènes (Onglets pour DS/HD) DS *'Introduction' (05:00) *'Rencontre avec Xion' (00:55) *'La marge noire' (01:10) *'Le songe de l'homme en noir' (00:29) *'La défaite de Xion' (02:05) *'Naminé et DiZ' (01:08) *'Le soleil rougit au coucher' (01:47) *'Tempête de souvenirs' (01:49) *'Riku s'occupe de Xion' (00:14) *'Roxas passe par là' (00:14) *'Le rêve de Xion' (00:52) *'La capture de Xion' (01:51) *'Axel et Saïx' (00:55) *'Xion et Riku' (03:21) *'Le choix de Riku' (00:23) *'Mickey et Riku-Ansem' (00:43) *'Roxas quitte l'Organisation' (00:41) *'Xion et Naminé' (00:16) *'Xion et Axel s'affrontent' (01:29) *'Xion attaque' (02:07) *'La fin de Xion' (02:57) *'Bâtonnet gagnant' (00:34) *'Bataille dans la tour' (00:25) *'Roxas et Riku' (01:12) *'Riku devient Ansem' (02:25) *'Après le combat' (01:18) *'Retour au premier jour' (00:34) *'Le repaire' (06:35) HD *'Introduction' *'Jour 255' **'Le soleil rouge au couchant' *'Jour 7' **'Numéro XIV' *'Jour 8' **'Numéro XIV, Xion' **'La première mission' (Résumé) **'La cerise sur le gâteau' *'Jour 9' **'Ceux qui n'ont pas de cœur' *'Jour 10' **'Incomplets' *'Jour 11' **'La Keyblade' *'Jour 12' **'Un monde fermé' *'Jour 13' **'Le sens du devoir' *'Jour 14' **'Les amis' *'Jour 15~' **'En mission' (Résumé) *'Jour 22' **'Roxas reste seul' *'Jour 23' **'Les ordres d'Axel' **'Un silence pesant' (Résumé) *'Jour 24' **'Le silence est rompu' *'Jour 25' **'Deux Keyblades' *'Jour 26' **'Décimés' *'Jour 27~' **'La marge noire' *'Jour 49' **'En plein sommeil' *'Jour 50' **'Un son familier' *'Jour 51' **'Une mission en solo' (Résumé) **'Porté disparu' *'Jour 52~' **'En solitaire' (Résumé) *'Jour 71' **'Les retrouvailles' *'Jour 72' **'Axel au rapport' **'Un changement' *'Jour 73' **'La promesse' (Résumé) *'Jour 74' **'En trio' *'Jour 75~' **'Un nouveau duo' (Résumé) **'Les meilleurs amis' *'Jour 94' **'Kingdom Hearts' **'Des cœurs' *'Jour 95' **'En haut de l'horloge' (Résumé) **'Les Simili' **'Devant l'entrée' *'Jour 96' **'La Keyblade de Roxas' (Résumé) **'La Keyblade de Xion' *'Jour 97~' **'La reprise' (Résumé) *'Jour 117' **'Les secrets' **'Des Simili spéciaux' (Résumé) **'Une vague de souvenirs' *'Jour 118' **'Un jour de congé' (Résumé) **'Une journée de perdue' **'La mise en garde de Saïx' *'Jour 119~' **'Le train-train quotidien' (Résumé) *'Jour 149' **'Une remise en question' *'Jour 150' **'L'homme en noir' **'Xion en détresse' **'La peur' *'Jour 151' **'Une mission ensemble' (Résumé) **'En détresse' **'La croisée céleste' *'Jour 152' **'Prendre des gants' (Résumé) *'Jour 153~' **'Des jours étranges' (Résumé) *'Jour 171' **'L'amour' (Résumé) *'Jour 172' **'Xion est blessée' (Résumé) **'Le bruit des vagues' *'Jour 173' **'Un mensonge' (Résumé) *'Jour 174~' **'Action, réaction' (Résumé) *'Jour 193' **'Xion se réveille' **'Des souvenirs' **'Parce qu'on est meilleurs amis' **'La fille au carnet de croquis' *'Jour 194~' **'Axel découvre la vérité' **'Comme avant' (Résumé) *'Jour 224' **'Une anomalie' **'La plage' *'Jour 225~' **'Une découverte' (Résumé) *'Jour 255' **'Les plans de Xemnas' **'Le jour le plus long' *'Jour 256' **'Des nouvelles' (Résumé) *'Jour 257~' **'Un grand vide' (Résumé) *'Jour 276' **'Une grande confusion' **'Demain' *'Jour 277~' **'À sa recherche' (Résumé) *'Jour 296' **'Une confession' *'Jour 297' **'Un premier contact' *'Jour 298' **'La déchirure' *'Jour 299' **'Axel et Saïx' **'Sora' **'Le projet Xion' **'Riku et Xion' *'Jour 300' **'Un trio silencieux' **'L'inéluctable' *'Jour 301~' **'Un lieu vide' *'Jour 321' **'Les larmes de Roxas' **'Un souvenir de la serrure' **'Roxas s'épuise' (Résumé) **'Une révélation' *'Jour 322' **'Le programme' *'Jour 323~' **'La suite' (Résumé) *'Jour 352' **'La réponse de Xion' **'Le piège' (Résumé) **'Le coucher de soleil' **'Le choix de Riku' *'Jour 353' **'Les remontrances de Saïx' **'Un duo singulier' (Résumé) **'Une décision' *'Jour 354' **'La vérité' **'Le Roi et Riku se retrouvent' *'Jour 355' **'Rien dit, rien entendu' *'Jour 356' **'Xion et Naminé' **'À sa place' *'Jour 357' **'Des larmes' **'Le bâtonnet gagnant' *'Jour 358' **'Croire' *'Jour 359' **'Le premier jour' ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep''/''Final Mix'' Le théâtre est contenu dans les "Archives du Trio", et est séparé en 6 parties (7 pour Final Mix): Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Épisode final, Fin, Fin secrète, Épisode secret. Scènes *'Terra' **'Le monde extérieur' ***'Le garçon qui a pris le large' ***'Une voix au cœur des vagues' ***'Cœur à cœur' ***'Naissance en plein sommeil' **'La Contrée du Départ / Trois élèves' ***'La pluie de météorites' ***'L'Éclaireuse' ***'La dernière soirée' ***'L'apprenti sorcier' ***'Le Symbole de maîtrise' ***'Eraqus annonce les résultats' ***'Une autre voie' ***'Les Nescients' ***'Départ' **'Le Domaine Enchanté / L'appel des ténèbres' ***'Un autre monde' ***'À la poursuite des Nescients' ***'Maléfique' ***'Ouverture de la porte' ***'Les ténèbres en moi' ***'Un mauvais départ' **'La Forêt des Nains / Le complot de la Reine' ***'Qui est la plus belle ?' ***'Un cœur de lumière pure' ***'Retour au château' ***'Les ombres s'étendent' ***'Un indice énigmatique' ***'En route pour la Tour de Yen Sid' **'Le Palais des Rêves / Le bal' ***'Une fille en détresse' ***'Bibidi Bobidi Bou' ***'La force de Cendrillon' ***'Le bal de ses rêves' ***'Terra contre le Nescient' ***'Les douze coups de minuit' ***'Retrouvailles avec Aqua' **'Nouvelles perspectives' ***'Une rencontre secrète' ***'Des chemins qui se croisent' ***'L'entretien avec Yen Sid' ***'Terra entend une voix' ***'L'identité du garçon masqué' ***'Flash-back : le garçon amnésique' ***'L'abomination' **'Le Jardin Radieux / L'autre voie' ***'Les Nescients arrivent' ***'Xehanort est en ville' ***'Objet trouvé' ***'Un drôle de livre' ***'Le Nescient géant' ***'Rassemblement' ***'Les murs du cœur' ***'Un individu suspect' ***'Xehanort prisonnier' ***'Ce que peuvent faire les ténèbres' ***'De drôles d'adieux' ***'Le pouvoir de voler des cœurs' **'Disneyville / Le Festival des rêves' ***'Les Nescients sèment la pagaille' ***'Terra devient pilote' ***'Inutile d'enfreindre les règles' ***'Le Prix du Million de Rêves' ***'Au service des ténèbres' **'Le Colisée de l'Olympe / Plus fort que les ténèbres' ***'Un soupçon d'héroïsme' ***'Les Jeux' ***'Comment maîtriser les ténèbres' ***'L'inscription' ***'Le plan bêta' ***'Le dernier combat' ***'Guerrier des ténèbres' ***'Mon héros' **'L'Espace Profond / Ce qu'est un ami' ***'Combat dans les Entrechemins' ***'Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment' ***'Terra incarcéré' ***'La demande du Dr Jumba' ***'La créature la plus puissante de toutes' ***'"Quand on le sent, alors on sait."' **'Le Pays Imaginaire / Le garçon volant' ***'Le Capitaine Crochet a des ennuis' ***'Un garçon veut s'emparer de la lumière ?' ***'L'entrée de Peter Pan' ***'Nous ne sommes plus ennemis' ***'Les Garçons Perdus en danger' ***'Une horde de Nescients' ***'Le retour du Capitaine Crochet' ***'Flash-back : la dernière soirée' ***'Votre propre trésor' **'Transfert du pouvoir' ***'La chaleur de la lumière' ***'L'héritage' **'Les ambitions de Xehanort' ***'Xehanort appelle Terra' ***'Le devoir d'un ami' ***'Maître et élève s'affrontent' ***'La défaite d'Eraqus' ***'Le monde s'écroule' **'La Nécropole des Keyblades / Ne jamais abandonner' ***'Au nom de l'amitié' ***'Retrouvailles' ***'Kingdom Hearts' ***'Les ténèbres l'emportent' ***'Le dernier bastion du libre arbitre' ***'Retour au silence' *'Ventus' **'Le monde extérieur' ***'Le garçon qui a pris le large' ***'Une voix au cœur des vagues' ***'Cœur à cœur' ***'Naissance en plein sommeil' **'La Contrée du Départ / Trois élèves' ***'La pluie de météorites' ***'L'Éclaireuse' ***'La dernière soirée' ***'L'apprenti sorcier' ***'Le Symbole de maîtrise' ***'Eraqus annonce les résultats' ***'Le garçon masqué' ***'Terra s'en va' **'La Forêt des Nains / Ven dépaysé' ***'Les sept nains' ***'Un voleur de diamants ?' ***'L'indésirable' ***'La petite chaumière dans la forêt' ***'Blanche-Neige est effrayée' ***'Qui a attaqué la princesse ?' ***'L'esprit maléfique de la forêt' ***'Où est allé Terra ?' **'Le Palais des Rêves / Il faut y croire' ***'Un nouvel ami' ***'La gentille Cendrillon' ***'La robe à coudre' ***'Une jolie perle !' ***'Lucifer, le méchant chat' ***'Les amis doivent s'entraider' ***'Il faut continuer à y croire' **'Le Domaine Enchanté / Un cœur volé' ***'La princesse endormie' ***'La barrière de Maléfique' ***'Debout là-dedans !' ***'Libération d'un cœur de lumière' ***'Les souvenirs de la Princesse Aurore' ***'Son rêve s'est réalisé' ***'Terra a volé son cœur ?' ***'Retrouvailles avec Aqua' ***'Confiance' **'Les porteurs de Keyblade' ***'Invitation au danger' ***'La Keyblade du garçon masqué' ***'Un autre porteur de Keyblade' ***'On est deux' **'Le Jardin Radieux / Retrouvailles et séparations' ***'Vers la ville de lumière' ***'Est-ce Mickey ?' ***'Les gardes du château' ***'Des passes pour Disneyville' ***'L'enchanteur et le livre' ***'Rassemblement' ***'Les murs du cœur' ***'Un regard inexpressif' ***'Premier contact' ***'De drôles d'adieux' ***'D'autres adieux' ***'Flash-back : la Keyblade en bois' ***'Tu t'en souviendras ?' **'Disneyville / Le Festival des rêves' ***'Le Capitaine Justice' ***'La machine à glaces' ***'Qui se soucie de moi ?' ***'Le Prix du Million de Rêves' ***'Au service des ténèbres' **'Le Colisée de l'Olympe / Ce qui fait un héros' ***'Apprentis héros' ***'Qui entraîner ?' ***'Phil observe Herc' ***'Herc raconte son histoire' ***'Un combat important' ***'Au secours d'un ami' ***'Futurs héros' **'L'Espace Profond / L'Éclaireuse' ***'Nescient géant en vue' ***'Nescient clandestin' ***'L'Expérience 626 s'enfuit' ***'Une créature amicale' ***'Le "cercle" brisé' ***'Agressivité' ***'Plus qu'un simple objet' ***'Vol en hyperespace' **'Le Pays Imaginaire / L'étoile filante' ***'Une drôle d'étoile filante' ***'Pris au dépourvu' ***'La chasse est ouverte' ***'À nous le trésor de pirate' ***'Clochette enlevée' ***'Quelque chose de familier' ***'Flash-back : la dernière soirée' ***'À la Lagune aux Sirènes !' ***'Le canon' ***'Les dents de la peur ?' ***'Notre trésor à nous' **'Un passé oublié' ***'Deux amis très inquiets' ***'Où est Mickey ?' ***'Mon ancien Maître' ***'En quête de vérité' ***'Retour en bercail' ***'Flash-back : les maîtres de la Keyblade' ***'Maître et élève s'affrontent' ***'Je ne me battrai pas.' ***'Flash-back : les origines de Vanitas' ***'Une raison de se battre' **'La Nécropole des Keyblades / Cœurs réunis' ***'Amis pour la vie' ***'Retrouvailles' ***'Kingdom Hearts' ***'Formation de la χ-blade' ***'Une union incomplète' ***'Retour du cœur brisé' ***'Dors bien, mon cœur' *'Aqua' **'Le monde extérieur' ***'Le garçon qui a pris le large' ***'Une voix au cœur des vagues' ***'Cœur à cœur' ***'Naissance en plein sommeil' **'La Contrée du Départ / Trois élèves' ***'La pluie de météorites' ***'L'Éclaireuse' ***'La dernière soirée' ***'L'apprenti sorcier' ***'Le Symbole de maîtrise' ***'Eraqus annonce les résultats' ***'Les Nescients' ***'Départ' **'Le Palais des Rêves / La pantoufle de verre' ***'Retrouvailles avec Terra' ***'Quelques chose ne va pas chez elles' ***'Le conseil de la Bonne Fée' ***'La formule magique' ***'La souris et la clé' ***'Donne la clé à Cendrillon !' ***'La seconde pantoufle' ***'Le Grand-Duc a besoin d'aide' ***'Submergées pas les ténèbres' ***'Un cœur pur rempli de lumière' **'La Forêt des Nains / Un réveil' ***'La sorcière et la pomme' ***'Sept nains inconsolables' ***'La détermination du Prince' ***'Une présence dans le miroir' ***'Aucun indice' ***'Un vrai baiser d'amour' ***'Flash-back : le réveil de Ventus' ***'Un bel au revoir' **'Le Domaine Enchanté / Sombres doutes' ***'La Montagne Interdite' ***'Retrouvailles avec Ventus' ***'Le prince captif' ***'L'embuscade' ***'Le château entouré de ronces' ***'Que cette épée de vérité la frappe au cœur !' ***'Le pouvoir de l'amour' **'Le Jardin Radieux / Un signe de lumière' ***'À la recherche de Terra' ***'Un indice' ***'Kairi' ***'Un sort pour protéger Kairi' ***'Le Nescient géant doit être arrêté !' ***'Rassemblement' ***'Les murs du cœur' ***'Un drôle de livre' ***'Le garçon masqué fait son apparition' ***'Des adieux réticents' **'Disneyville / Le Festival des rêves' ***'Le Capitaine Loser' ***'Aqua est la meilleure' ***'Le Prix du Million de Rêves' ***'Au service des ténèbres' **'Le Colisée de l'Olympe / La voie des héros' ***'"Herc, je te les laisse !"' ***'Terra, le champion' ***'Celui que Terra a sauvé' ***'L'amitié entre garçons' ***'Jolie môme' ***'Les renforts d'Hadès' ***'Maudit iceberg' ***'Conseil à un héros' **'L'Espace Profond / Les signes d'un cœur' ***'Problèmes à la chaîne' ***'Une Éclaireuse ?' ***'La Pésidente du Grand Conseil' ***'626 cherche quelque chose' ***'Un ami de Terra ?' ***'Une découverte dans l'espace' ***'La dernière directive' ***'Gantu furieux' ***'Un nouveau cercle' **'Le Pays Imaginaire / L'expédition' ***'La carte aux trésors' ***'Le Capitaine Crochet' ***'Une ascension risquée' ***'L'embuscade tendue par Crochet' ***'Le retour de Vanitas' ***'Une victoire difficile' ***'Flash-back : la dernière soirée' ***'Ce qui nous lie' **'Deux garçons' ***'La chaleur de la lumière' ***'Sora et Riku' **'Questions en suspens' ***'Mickey dérive dans les Entrechemins' ***'Une terrible nouvelle' ***'Une amitié inébranlable' **'La Nécropole des Keyblades / Liens indestructibles' ***'Toujours ensemble' ***'Retrouvailles' ***'Kingdom Hearts' ***'Ventus-Vanitas' ***'La χ-blade incontrôlable' ***'Trois lumières' *'Épisode final' **'Un signe de Ventus' **'Un foyer devasté' **'Le Manoir Oblivion' **'La Salle de l'Éveil' **'Un signe de Terra' **'"Rends son cœur à mon ami !"' **'Un cœur rebelle' **'Avec toi' *'Là où va le cœur' *'Ellipses' *'Un chemin morcelé' **'Le royaume de ténèbres' **'Une attaque venue de l'ombre' **'Un monde noyé dans les ténèbres' ''Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded'' Dans la version originale (nommée Films), il suffit simplement de terminer le jeu. Dans la version HD (nommée Chapitres), il suffit de visionner le film pour le débloquer. Des résumés sont inclus dans cette dernière. Scènes (Onglets pour DS/HD) DS *'Intro' (03:49) *'Un autre Sora' (02:46) *'Prisonniers du château' (02:56) *'L'homme à capuche' (04:35) *'Pat dans nos pattes' (01:29) *'Le plan de Maléfique' (02:47) *'Des amis dans le besoin' (02:18) *'Un dernier mystère' (03:29) *'Triste souvenir' (00:28) *'Fin' (04:34) *'Ce qui nous attend' (02:26) HD *'Introduction' **'Prologue' *'Îles du Destin' **'Un autre Sora' **'Mon île' **'Les mémoires du roi : Îles du Destin' (Résumé) **'Derrière la serrure' **'La source du problème' *'Ville de Traverse' **'Un monde inconnu' **'Les mémoires du roi : Ville de Traverse (chapitre 1)' (Résumé) **'Un endroit familier' **'Les mémoires du roi : Ville de Traverse (chapitre 2)' (Résumé) **'Encore une serrure' **'Prisonniers du château' *'Pays des Merveilles' **'Le Pays des Merveilles' **'Les pense-bêtes' **'Mémoires retrouvées' **'Au château de la Reine de Cœur' **'L'homme à capuche' *'Colisée de l'Olympe' **'Un monde labyrinthique' **'Les mémoires du roi : Colisée de l'Olympe (chapitre 1)' (Résumé) **'Celui qui n'aime pas les héros' **'Les mémoires du roi : Colisée de l'Olympe (chapitre 2)' (Résumé) **'L'essence d'une héros' **'Pat dans nos pattes' *'Agrabah' **'La ville fantôme' **'Les mémoires du roi : Agrabah (chapitre 1)' (Résumé) **'Le génie de la lampe' **'Ppénible présence' **'Les mémoires du roi : Agrabah (chapitre 2)' (Résumé) **'Mon dernier souhait' **'Le plan de Maléfique' *'Forteresse oubliée I' **'Sans Keyblade' **'Dans les ténèbres' **'Le groupe se reforme' **'Il faut compter sur ses amis' **'Mes amis sont ma force' **'Hors de portée' **'Des amis dans le besoin' *'Forteresse oubliée II' **'Le monde de Riku' **'Les autres Îles du Destin' **'L'autre Ville de Traverse' **'L'autre Pays des Merveilles' **'L'autre Agrabah' **'L'ennemi au cœur des données' **'On se retrouve de l'autre côté' **'Retour dans le monde réel' **'Une nouvelle menace' **'Une lumière invincible' **'Amis à jamais' **'Les contes de fées' **'Merci, les amis !' *'Manoir Oblivion' **'Un dernier mystère' **'Un monde d'illusions' **'Triste souvenir' **'Le premier dilemme' **'La souffrance' **'Un mal nécessaire' **'Une douleur inguérissable' **'Perdu et désorienté' **'Liés par la douleur' **'Les souvenirs enfouis' *'Fin' **'Épilogue' *'Fin secrète I' **'Ce qui nous attend' *'Fin secrète II' **'Destins en marche' ''Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance'' À l'instar de Birth by Sleep, le mode est séparé en 5 parties: "Îles du Destin", "Sora", "Riku", "Fin" et "Vidéo secrète". En plus du théâtre, on y trouve les Flashbacks, qui sont des cinématiques se passant avant le déroulement du jeu. Le tout est disponible depuis le menu "Mémos", qui contient divers didacticiels du jeu. Scènes (Onglets ?) Flashbacks *'Examen du Symbole de maîtrise' *'Avale-Rêves' *'La Guerre des Keyblades' *'L'avertissement de Frollo' *'Sombre obsession' *'Quand les mondes rêvent' *'Le mensonge de Pinocchio' *'À la recherche de Monstro' *'Père et fils' *'Le disque volé' *'De bien curieux mousquetaires' *'Bon spectacle, princesse' *'L'Apprenti Sorcier' *'Accident magique' Théâtre =Île du Destin = *'Mon nom est Ansem' *'Par-delà les océans' *'Nuit de tempête' *'Les Serrures endormies' =Sora = *'Ville de Traverse' **'Sora rencontre Neku' **'Drôle de nom' **'Un peu d'aide' **'L'homme au manteau noir' **'Aucun signe de Neku' **'Sora rencontre Rhyme' **'Les excuses de Neku' **'Une vision de Riku' **'Des bribes de leurs rêves' **'Là où dorment les mondes' *'Cité des Cloches' **'Un sinistre inconnu' **'Le Roi des Fous' **'Est-ce qu'il va bien ?' **'Les cloches de Notre-Dame' **'La clé de la cité des gitans' **'Une visite importune' **'Le courage de Quasimodo' **'Juste conclusion' **'Découvrir le monde' **'Le souvenir d'une promesse' **'Le réveil de Lea' *'Paradis des Garnements' **'Retrouvailles avec Jiminy' **'Un endroit pas fréquentable' **'Voilà Pinocchio !' **'Un imposteur' **'Pinocchio au sommet de la tour' **'Encore un imposteur' **'Pinocchio aux oreilles d'âne' **'Arrivée de Xemnas' **'Monstro' **'Défaite du Cauchemar' **'Atchoum !' **'Sora prend l'air' **'Le sale boulot' *'Grille' **'Un lieu familer' **'Veuillez vous identifier.' **'Rinzler = Tron ?' **'Plan d'action' **'Mieux vaut s'en assurer' **'Combat de disques' **'Main tendues' **'L'enlèvement de Minnie' *'Ville de Traverse (Retour)' **'L'appel de Joshua' **'Neku et Shiki' **'The World Ends with You' **'Équipe de choc' **'Rendez-vous à Shibuya !' **'Les données de tous les mondes' *'Pays des Mousquetaires' **'Mickey le Mousquetaire' **'Garde raprochée' **'L'attaque du carosse' **'La princesse enlevée' **'Le carosse abandonné' **'Les Mousquetaires à la rescousse' **'Trois amis séparés' **'Seul compte ce qui est en nous !' **'En route pour l'Opéra !' **'Aux trousses des Rapetou !' **'Trois contre un' **'Tous pour un' **'La requête de Lea' *'Symphonie du Sorcier' **'Le Cauchemar de Mickey' **'Situation étrange' **'À l'intérieur de la partition' **'Quel monde magnifique, hein ?' **'Duo' **'Un compte à régler ?' **'La traque du Cauchemar' **'L'Apprenti s'entraîne' **'Le départ du Roi' *'Illusiopolis' **'Fais de beaux rêves...' **'Là où tout a commencé' **'Avant l'arrivée des Ténèbres' **'Impression de déjà vu' **'Naminé et Xion' **'La peine de Roxas' **'Terra et Aqua' **'Un souvenir bref et ancien' **'Mes amis sont ma force' **'Le sceau du dissident' **'Le 13ème siège' **'L'armure de Ventus' =Riku = *'Ville de Traverse' **'Riku rencontre Joshua' **'Rêveurs' **'Rencontre avec Beat' **'Le Passage' **'La fille aux Cauchemars' **'Un chevalier servant ?' **'Riku rencontre Shiki' **'Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs' **'Bribes d'Avale-Rêves' **'Une vision de Sora' **'Des bribes de leurs rêves' **'Là où dorment les mondes' *'Cité des Cloches' **'La détresse d'Esméralda' **'La prison de Quasimodo' **'Frappé par le Cauchemar' **'Les ténèbres de Frollo' **'La réponse du cœur' **'Chamailleries de gargouilles' **'Le chemin de la lumière' **'Ailes brisées' **'La route que suit mon cœur' **'Le souvenir d'une promesse' **'Le réveil de Lea' *'Paradis des Garnements' **'Dans l'estomac de la baleine' **'À la recherche de Pinocchio' **'Les ténèbres de Riku' **'Fragments' **'Retrouvailles' **'Le sale boulot' *'Grille' **'Grille' **'Course de cycles lumineux' **'Game Over' **'En route vers le portail' **'De quoi s'occuper' **'Le Voilier solaire' **'Les ISO' **'Se soustraire de l'équation' **'Le disque de Flynn' **'Fuite' **'Arrivée au portail' **'Potentiel maximum' **'Les adieux' **'L'enlèvement de Minnie' *'Ville de Traverse (Retour)' **'L'appel de Joshua' **'Pas un pour rattraper l'autre' **'Ruée vers le danger' **'Équipe de choc' **'On se reverra bientôt' **'Les données de tous les mondes' *'Pays des Mousquetaires' **'Pat ?' **'Des ennuis en perspective' **'Princesse enfermée' **'Ici, là-bas, partout' **'Tous pour un' **'La requête de Lea' *'Symphonie du Sorcier' **'Inondation' **'Souris envoûtée' **'À l'intérieur de la partition' **'Vers un mieux' **'Les abysses t'attendent' **'Duo' **'Le départ du Roi' *'Illusiopolis' **'L'illusion commence' **'Le cauchemar de Sora' **'Plongée dans les ténèbres' **'L'appel des ténèbres' **'Aux confins des ténèbres' **'La force, pour protéger ce qui doit l'être' **'Réalité' **'À la suite des Esprits' **'Le Xehanort du passé' **'La force au fil du temps' **'7 fragments de lumière, 13 de ténèbres' *'Tour Mystérieuse' **'Retour' **'Dans les tréfonds du sommeil de Sora' **'Vêtu de ténèbres' **'La Keyblade de Sora' **'L'héritage d'Ansem le Sage' =Fin = *'Riku, Maître de la Keyblade' *'Choses en attente/Crédits' *'Remerciements' =Vidéo secrète = *'Un autre gardien de la lumière' ''Kingdom Hearts: χ''/''Unchained''/''Back Cover''/''Union Cross'' Pour le jeu sur mobile, les cinématiques sont diponibles au fil des quêtes. Pour Back Cover, il suffit de visionner le film pour le débloquer (nommée Chapitres). Scènes (Onglets pour Mobile/Back Cover) Back Cover *'Introduction' *'L'œil scrutateur' *'Ira' *'Les oracles' *'La réunion' *'Invi' *'L'alliance' *'Les Dents-de-lions' *'Au rapport' *'Aced' *'L'altercation' *'Gula' *'La discorde' *'La Page perdue' *'Une fin inévitable' *'Ava' *'Luxu' *'Un cœur, une clef' *'Fin' ''Kingdom Hearts: 0.2 Birth by Sleep'' Le théâtre est débloqué à la fin du jeu. Scènes *'Prologue' **'La fin du monde' *'Introduction' **'Un secret dévoilé' *'Monde obscur : Palais des Rêves' **'Le Palais des Rêves' **'Mélancolie' **'Jours interrompus' **'Temps suspendu' **'Pas de retour en arrière' *'Monde obscur : Forêt des Nains' **'Reflet' **'Apparitions' **'Questions' *'Monde obscur : Domaine Enchanté' **'Visions' **'Le géant' **'Retrouvailles' *'Monde obscur : Îles du Destin' **'Le temps passe' **'Passé et présent' **'Une Keyblade des ténèbres' **'Je reste' **'Fermer la porte' *'Fin' **'Un monde restauré' *'Épilogue' **'2.9 - Le premier volume' ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Scènes KH Concert -1st Breath- Album Kingdom Hearts Concert -First Breath- Album (キングダム ハーツ コンサート ファーストブレス アルバム) est sorti le 26 juillet 2017. Cet album comprend ? morceaux ré-orchestrés à l'occasion de la tournée japonaise Kingdom Hearts Concert -First Breath-. Pistes Détails supplémentaires *Cette version disque n'inclut pas tous les morceaux du concert: Galerie Lien externe *Site officiel Ultimania KH1 Revised Edition Pdt l'été COM Pdt l'été Alpha Pdt l'été KH2 Pdt l'été Sommaire *Prologue *Chapter 1: Character/キャラクター *Chapter 2: Battle Character/バトルキャラクター *Chapter 3: Game System/ゲームシステム *Chapter 4: Scenario/シナリオ *Chapter 5: Enemy/エネミー *Chapter 6: Mini Game/ミニゲーム *Chapter 7: Gummi Ship/グミシップ *Chapter 8: Map/マップ *Chapter 9: Secret/シークレット *Index *Passion Sheet *Credits KH2FM+ Pdt l'été Sommaire *Prologue *Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Side/キングダム ハーツII ファイナル ミックス SIDE **Chapter 1: Final Mix 70 Differences/ファイナル ミックス 70のちかい **Chapter 2: Enemy/エネミー **Chapter 3: Mushroom XIII/XIIIキノコ **Chapter 4: Gummi Ship/グミシップ **Chapter 5: Map/マップ **Chapter 6: Appendix/APPENDIX *Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Side/キングダム ハーツ Re:チェイン オブ メモリーズ SIDE **Chapter 1: Guidance/ガイダンス **Chapter 2: Scenario (Sora Side)/シナリオ ソラ編 **Chapter 3: Scenario (Riku Side)/シナリオ リク編 **Chapter 4: Card/カード **Chapter 5: Ability/技 **Chapter 6: Enemy/エネミー **Chapter 7: Appendix/APPENDIX *Voice Actor Interview *Art Gallery *Director Interview *Index *Secret Movie *Credits Attaques DDD ??? est une attaque introduite dans Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Description ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Acquisition ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Mihoko Ishii Biographie Travaux Lien externe *Compte Facebook (?) Daigo Tsukada Daigo Tsukada Biographie Travaux Lien externe *Compte Facebook Kaoru Kawaguchi Kaoru Kawaguchi Biographie Travaux Fumi Minagawa Fumi Minagawa Biographie Fumi Nakashima (中島 二美) Travaux Staff Biographie Travaux Firme Création Autre Dernière refonte Équipes créatives Développement & édition Liens externes Success (en pause) Success Corp. est une entreprise japonaise spécialisée dans l'industrie vidéo-ludique. Création Autre Dernière refonte Équipes créatives Développement & édition Liens externes *Site officiel *Compte Twitter *Compte Facebook *Chaîne YouTube Studio EX (en pause) Studio Ex est une entreprise sud-coréenne spécialisée dans l'industrie vidéo-ludique. Création Autre Dernière refonte À compter du 10 décembre 2012, Disney fit l'acquisition du studio coréen. À part des jeux sur réseaux sociaux et applications sur mobile, Kingdom Hearts Online est leur premier jeu en ligne d'envergure. Équipes créatives Développement & édition Liens externes *Site de la filiale américaine